


Morning Sickness

by HealthDrink



Series: Under the Moonlit Sky - Pharmercy Archive [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A different kind of ms, Angela: I'M A DOCTOR, F/F, Fareeha: But I dun want to burden you :(, Gen, Insp by SR comic, Just a silly one, One-Shot, Pharah x Mercy - Freeform, Pharmercy, Punvalanche, She fickle yo, THEY RETURN, Waiting for insp to come back, You'll know which one as you read it, birbwive cuddles, hc: Fareeha hates to admit she's sick, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: After a well enjoyed dinner spent together and with their colleagues, Fareeha isn't feeling so well...





	Morning Sickness

It takes alot for any battle hardened woman to admit to anyone she was feeling down the weather.

Figures someone like Fareeha. _Rocketeer in the skies, that's me...! **I'm invincible!**_

...Even they run out of fuel sometimes. _**Nooooo**... **!**_

Fareeha laid down back onto her side of the bed, tired bones feeling grateful to be under covers once more.

"Are you feeling better now?" Angela, after covering Fareeha from head to toe, checks her forehead again. "Do you need more water?"

Fareeha was shivering under sweat soaked sheets. Another rumble coming from her bloated stomach made Fareeha whimper out of pain through clenched teeth.

Angela patted a warm facecloth against flushed cheeks. "There, there... _sh_... it's going to be okay, dear..."

Fareeha hated how worried Angela looked. She didn't care if she was a human block of ice full of gas and... pain. Yes. _Lots of pain._

"You don't look good Fareeha. Wait here, I'll bring you some water-"

Forget the fact that _she_ was in pain. That wasn't important.

Feeling dizzy, yucky, nauseated and sweating like a balloon that's about to burst did nothing to stop Fareeha from lifting a few tentative fingers against Angela's bangs, happiness surging slightly to see her favourite curves brush against the back of her hand. Seeing tired eyes behind those long bangs made Fareeha almost retreat her hand, hating herself for not managing to remain quiet when the growls of her aching stomach eventually made her body temperature shift constantly from hot to cold, as the condition got worse throughout the night. A ghost of a kiss met the end of her palm, making all pain be temporarily forgotten to move her fingers in the palm of Angela's open hand. 

Fareeha's stomach growls, promising more pain, which came in tons. Angela's smile disappeared the moment it happened, shaking her head.

"I _told_ you to leave those king prawns on the plate. Everyone did. They didn't look fresh."

This time, the intestines hustled up a dance number. "...Buuuu... but they tasted so goo...  _oooh_... oh man... ow... _why_...."

"You're not going to die Fareehali." Sarcasm, thy name is Angela Ziegler.

Any sort of teasing died the minute Fareeha curled up onto her stomach, wincing in pain. Angela immediately went back to doctor mode.

"You need the bucket?"

Fareeha gently pushed the bucket away. "N-no. No thank you." She didn't like seeing Angela so concerned about her, knowing how busy her girlfriend was everyday. "I... kept you awake... for how many hours... goddammit....  _oww._.. I'm so  _shit._.."

Fareeha ended up speaking in a different language altogether when whatever didn't agree with her stomach decided to make her suffer some more.

Leaving the side of the bed, Angela leaned forward to place a fresh piece of cloth on the back of Fareeha's drenched neck, the pj's collar being left open to breathe easier. This made Fareeha sigh in relief. 

"Ah... much better... less cold..." 

"You're anything but."

Seeing curious but unfocused warm eyes ask many questions through an eager stare, Angela continued. "You're what we doctors would call a pulmonary embolism."

Pouting a little, Fareeha tilted her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Angela leaned down, as if she was gonna share a big secret. "It means _you take my breath away_ , in _my_ terms."

Winking, Angela buried her face onto Fareeha's side, smiling against her neck. It was obvious she was proud of the pun, looking up with bright blue eyes waiting for a playful challenge.

Fareeha could feel the beginning of a blush rising across her exposed skin to reaching the tips of steaming cheeks, processing what she just heard.

Her poor brain could only handle so much at low battery levels.

Angela.

Girlfriend.

Her girlfriend.

Doctor  **motherfucking**  Angela Ziegler was her  **girlfriend**.

Doctor  **motherfucking**  (5 Ph.Ds, important to note) **KNOCKOUT** Angela Ziegler was her  **girlfriend** and ** _she was making doctor puns._**

Clearly there was only one way to handle this situation.

**F:\PHARAH >START\INITIATING PUNNY DISTRACTIONS.EXE**

"...You're so _deer_ to me, ya amar..."

" _Fareeha_." Angela did her best to keep her doctor face cool. "I was only trying to make you feel better."

"No, no, you _are_ making me feel better. You see," Shaking her head, Fareeha managed to drop a little smile on a crooked face, wanting to make the bae smile. "I just _hass_ to have **you**. I can't help it, I'm _soy_ into you," Seeing Angela's smile slowly return to stiffed giggles, Fareeha found her favourite method to endure any sort of pain coming to life since forever. "I can  _barely_ breathe. I find you very _ap-peel-ing._ "

This time, a definite sound of a laugh came from Angela. But this moment of laughter made Fareeha feel really guilty. 

Guilt can lead to expose many feelings.

In this case, pain.

Lots of it.

" _Owww_... I love you a latte...!"

"Yes dear. Olive you too."

A snort echoed through the room. "And people say **I** have a bad influence on you-"

Lurching forward, Fareeha was grateful to feel firm, warm hands rub against tense corded muscles, instantly making her melt at the touch.

"You're not going to die dear."

 _Maybe_ a little doubt started surfacing through those words. "I'll make sure of that."

If there any was, it was gone now.

"At least..." Fareeha couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "At least I'm not as bad as _—ow—_ the last time we went to Taco Bell, remember?"

"Oh please. Don't remind me of **that**." Angela rubbed a part of her cheek in reflex. "I never saw that punch coming."

Fareeha lowered her head into the pillow whilst whimpering in distress.

"You sent me- no. **Banished** me to the couch without even a chance to _explain._ "

What was it Angela said again? After the ~~worst ever thing to happen in Fareeha's life~~ tears?

_Conziter zee couch zolo rez'd!_

_(Consider the couch solo rez'd!)_  

Yeah, pretty much went that way. Angry _~~sexy~~_ Swiss German accent and all.

Sighing, Angela rolled to the side of the bed, moving onto the spacious mattress to make more space for Fareeha to lean onto her generous bosom without accidentally hurting her. Which she did, _most certainly._

"I immediately forgave you after that. In fact-" 

Angela wasn't given the time to finish the sentence, as Fareeha jolted up like a jack-in-the-box, running towards the toilet.

After a string of many apologies uttered ("It's alright dear." **"Nooooo..."** ) and insistent pain spasms, Fareeha's stomach finally calmed down, her whole body now free of any sheen of sweat. Enjoying the way Fareeha was getting more caresses as the pain subdued, Angela left a small kiss onto an unsuspecting nose, leaving a thirty something woman no choice but to let out a small squeal in delight.

They talked about gibberish and everyday gossip, laughing along the way, as time went by without their notice. Both women stared towards the windows, catching the moment when the skies melted from pitch black tones to the light hues of dawn from the tranquillity of their embrace.

"It's morning already."

Yawning, googly eyes made a lion proud as they turned back towards Angela, clearly comfortable as she was. "What were we talking about again...?"

Smiling, Angela left a tiny peck on Fareeha's forehead, happy to hear a happy sigh of contentment.

"Don't worry about it. How many times did I leave you awake, worried that I overworked when you weren't here?" Angela didn't resist leaving another small kiss. "It's only fair, sweetheart."

Fareeha practically couldn't stop grinning after that, enjoying the sound of the word rolling out of Angela's mouth. Strong arms made their way around Angela's waist, holding her close, as warm breath playfully hovered above Angela's navel, innocently teasing prickled skin hidden beneath.

" _Sweetheart_ ~"

"Which reminds me. I aorta tell you how much I love you."

Another squeal of delight. " _Sweetheart..._ "

Angela took a deep breath, before releasing it in happiness, both lovers feeling safe and warm in each other's arms. Her fingers stroked Fareeha's cheek, peacefully tracing the shape of her face as Fareeha leaned into her touch until she was comfortably lulled into blissful sleep. Reaching her hand to go through the black tresses of Fareeha's mane, soft sighs of relief helped Angela gently rub parts of Fareeha's back till the base of her spine, still surprised, despite the familiarity, at how soft Fareeha felt every time.

Angela looked down as Fareeha slept.

Quickly switching Athena on without stirring Fareeha awake, Angela made sure the both of them were exempted from duty for the day.

Maybe it was finally time to take some time off...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on fanart I had seen on Reddit, there was Pharah resting peacefully on Mercy's lap and Mercy was tapping away on Athena's settings with holographic tools? And it looked it was set in early morning. If I find it, I'll link it for sure.


End file.
